dead_mans_joke_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
ENCHANTER O.C.C.
ENCHANTER O.C.C. Lost since the Time of a Thousand Magicks, this rediscovered mystic art is rumored to have been developed by Lictalon himself. Enchanters are a new class of mage that focuses on putting magical spells and effects into mundane objects. They are generally accepted in most magic guilds, except for those that are dominated by alchemists (the Enchanters seriously cut into their profits). While this form of magic is still rare, it is becoming quite popular, as several schools of learning have been set up around the world to teach them. Enchanter O.C.C. Abilities and Bonuses 1. Power Words and Runes: Enchanters know the simple and elemental power words, as well as the power words Xy, Lictalon, Lo-kum, Kym-nark-mar, Agu, and Tae-bo (the angel of exercise fads), which are needed for enchanting objects. They also have Literacy: Runic at 50% (+5% per level), which includes all runes depicted on page 124 of the Palladium Fantasy 2nd Edition book, as well as the numbers and colors on page 127. The character can also tell the difference between enchanted objects and lesser, greater, and greatest rune weapons. 2. See and Sense Enchantment: The range is short (120ft), but the ability is effective. The enchanter can see magic energy of intensity greater than 5 P.P.E.™ in all things. He also recognizes enchanted objects and persons with a base skill of 34% +8% per additional level of experience. With just a few minutes of study, he can also determine the exact nature of the enchantment with a base skill of 20% plus the I.Q. attribute, +5% per level of experience (roll once per object or person - failure means the enchantment is only vaguely understood).Possession and psionic mind control aren't noticed, just magical enchantment and domination. 3. Disrupt Enchantment: This ability takes a melee to use, and is powerful enough to destroy most enchantments (even those on Techno-wizard items!) The P.P.E. cost to do this is equal to 10% of the magic energy used to create the victim enchantment. The enchantment gets a save throw vs spell magic (add in all spell strength bonuses, as in the standard magical parry). Rune weapons, Charms, and very powerful enchantments (13th level or greater) aren't permanently affected. This spell can be used to render a magical item useless, break the control of a Domination spell, and to temporarily negate the effects of a rune weapon or powerful enchanted object (they all get a +4 bonus to save and the magical powers are disrupted for one minute per level of the Enchanter). The Enchanter must touch the target object/ person in order to disrupt an enchantment. 4. Initial Magic Knowledge: Enchanters know all the "common knowledge" spells: Decipher magic, sense magic, cloud of slumber, globe of daylight, and tongues). They also know 6 spells from levels 1-4. the character can also choose 5 spells from the following list: Amulet, Create Magic Scroll, Create Golem, Create Mummy, Create Zombie, Dimensional pocket, Enchant weapon(minor), sanctum, Talisman, Charm weapon ritual (night bane pg133), temporary enchantment ritual(night bane pg141), enchant weapon ritual(night bane pg148) Note: The Enchanter's area of expertise is in enchanting objects. When not casting spells into objects, the spell's range, duration, and damage (if applicable) is halved, unless they spend 2 times the normal P.P.E.! 5. Learning New Magic: One new magic spell or ritual is learned with each additional level of experience, and can be of any spell level up to the caster's own. The kinds of magic that are focused on are enchantment spells, followed by illusion and protection magic. Some learn combat and summoning spells, but these characters are in the minority. At the fifth level of experience and beyond, the Enchanter may also select from the remainder of the spells from this list: Amulet, Create Magic Scroll, Create Golem, Create Mummy, Create Zombie, Dimensional pocket, Enchant weapon(minor), sanctum, Talisman, Charm weapon ritual (night bane pg133), temporary enchantment ritual(night bane pg141), enchant weapon ritual(night bane pg148) 6. P.P.E.tm: The character begins with a P.P.E.™ base of their P.E. plus 2d4x10+20. Add +10 per each additional level of experience. Magic Bonuses: +1 to save vs. magic at levels 3, 7, 10, and 13. +1 to save vs. enchanted object/wand magic at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 14. +2 to save vs. Horror Factor. Spell strength: 10, +1 at levels 2, 4, 6, 11, and 14, And a +1 on perception Attribute Requirements: M.E. of 12 or better. Alignment: Any, but tend toward selfish. Experience Point Table: Use the Techno-wizard™ table on page 17 of the Rifts® RPG. First level is 0 - 2300 experience points if you don't have the book and need to use a comparable table. O.C.C. Skills: Speak/Literate in Native Language (98) language: 2 other of choice (+15%) Math: Basic (+20%) Research (+20%) Principles of Magic Lore: Magic (+20%) Choose one additional Science or Technical skill (+10%) Land Navigation (+10%) Wilderness Survival (+10%) Sculpt and Whittling (+10%) WP. 2 of choice Pilot one of choice at (+15%) Hand to Hand: Basic can be selected at the cost of one other skill, Expert for two other skills, or Martial Arts (or Assassin) at the cost of three. More advanced forms cannot be selected. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select eight other skills. Choose one more other skill at levels three, five, nine, and eleven. Communications: Radio: Basic only (+5%). Domestic: Any (+5%) Electrical: None Espionage: None Magic: Any (+10%) on Alchemy, and Mystic Herbology. Mechanical: None Medical: Paramedic (+15%) or Holistic Medicine (+10%). Military: None Physical: Any except Acrobatics, Boxing, Gymnastics, and Wrestling. Pilot: Any execpt Tanks & APCs, Robots & Power Armor, and Combat Pods. Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: Any Science: Any (+10%) Technical: Any (+10%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills: Select five secondary skills but do not apply any bonus other than an I.Q. bonus. Standard Equipment: A personal computer, a small collection of occult texts (1d6+4 books), and a reliable (but not new) vehicle. They also get all of the gear listed under the Ley Line Walkertm. The character also has one enchanted object of choice (level 3 or 4 strength, or about 500 P.P.E.™ invested in it). Weapons and Armor: Most keep a small weapon or two hidden on their person. This weapon just might be a magic ring or other object - magic is a fair weapon. Either choose one relatively common magical weapon and one mundane weapon, or select a mundane weapon for each W.P. that is known. Also select a form of light body armor. Money: Modern day enchanters begin with 2d4x1000 in possessions, 1d4x1000 in cash, a place to live with a cost of 400-600 credits a month, and a part time job that brings in around 500 credits a week (probably working in a pharmacy, crafted goods shop, jewelry store, or something similar to their interests). Rifts® style enchanters will have 4d4x1000 in black market items (can be used to get this stuff and 1d4x1000 in credits. Cybernetics and Bionics: Never. Enchantment: A Rediscovered form of Magic Recently on the Palladium world, an archaeological dig in the Eastern Territory, led by the Elven Archmage Gharig Njortyn, discovered several new forms of magic. A team of scholars, miners, and practitioners of magic were excavating in search of remnants of early Eastern civilization when they discovered a massive granite object. After months of digging, they discovered the object was actually a 100ft tall stone pyramid, buried for millennia! Engraved upon the entrance to the pyramid was the following inscription in an ancient Elven dialect: "Know all ye who enter this pyramid, that ye shall come upon great magicks not seen since the Time of a Thousand Magicks, magicks made in the Time of Lictalon." Inside the pyramid many scrolls were found that told of several magical disciplines unheard of by modern scholars, which the inscription on the doors seemed to imply that Lictalon had been the creator of these lost arts. The "Time of Lictalon" reference itself has sent the scholarly and magical community in an uproar. If this so-called "Time of Lictalon" existed, why doesn't the Tristine Chronicles mention it? Was it another time, perhaps the Age of Chaos or Light? Perhaps an early epoch of the Time of a Thousand Magicks, or the legendary Battle of the Gods? Regardless, these arts exist, and are becoming quite popular, as several schools of learning have been set up around the world to teach them. Enchantment is a "true" magical art, much like wizardry or diabolism. The enchanter occ Is a new class of mage that focuses on putting magical spells and effects into mundane objects. They are generally accepted in most magic guilds, except in those that are dominated by alchemists (the enchanters seriously cut into their profits). Creation of Enchanted Objects: (A)Spell casting (1)Daily Usage Method: The enchanter must energize the object with 70 P.P.E., then imbue it with twice the P.P.E. of the spell for each of the number of times per day the spell can be cast. For anyone other than the Enchanter to use the object, the Enchanter must pump in 5 P.P.E. (per person) and place a drop of the person's blood and/or recite the person's true name during the enchanting process. Enchanted objects can contain a maximum of three spells, and all enchanted objects operate at the level of experience of the Enchanter when the object was created. Also note that if an object runs out of "charges," it can cast the spell again by the wielder pumping into it one P.P.E. less than the normal P.P.E. cost of the spell. Example: Raolin Degari, a 4th level Enchanter, wants to make a staff for the group's warrior that can shoot a Fireball three times daily. The P.P.E. cost of the staff is 135: (70 + x 2) x 3 + 5) (2)P.P.E. Usage Method: The enchanted object is more like a classic Techno-Wizardry device. To create, it costs 30 P.P.E., plus ten times the spell's P.P.E. To activate, it costs half (rounded up) the spell's normal P.P.E., and has double duration, damage, range, and limits (such as altitude and speed). Note that the more experienced the creating Enchanter, the cheaper the cost of activating the spell: subtract one from the cost to activate at levels 4, 6, 9, 12, and 15 of the creating Enchanter, down to a minimum of one. (3)Unlimited usage For infusing a spell into an object to be used at will, just subtract the P.P.E.™ cost of the spell from the Enchanter's base. The benefit is that spells can be used without limit (even attack spells) at a strength equal to half the level that the caster was when he created the object. Consider the creator's spell strength bonus a strike or parry bonus for spells like Call Lightning, Fireball, and Armor of Ithan. Combat spells could allow the creation of either a range attack or a protective barrier. It is possible to create very powerful magic items by burning off P.P.E.tm, so some Enchanters turn to sacrifice. A few Enchanters have managed to "strip" some of the magic energy off of animals without harming them, but these skilled magicians are in the rarity (level 8 and above) (B) Store P.P.E.: The enchanted object can act as a storage device for P.P.E. It must first be energized with 50 P.P.E., plus the P.P.E. to be stored times 1.5, plus its daily regeneration times four. Example: Raolin wants to put 50 P.P.E. into his iron armor, and have it regenerate at the rate of 10 P.P.E. per day. The total P.P.E. cost is 165: (50 + x 1.5 + x 4) © Alter Physical Properties of the Object: A maximum of three properties can be instilled into an object. An asterisk ('*') denotes properties that can only be applied to weapons. The enchanted object must be charged with 100 P.P.E. during the initial creation process, plus the P.P.E. required for each effect from the following list: Tinted a certain color (any): 5 P.P.E. Glow faintly (any color): 8 P.P.E. Become buoyant (floats on water, no matter how big the waves): 15 P.P.E. Become indestructible (except to alchemists and enchanters - takes 12 hours and at least 12,000 gold): 1000 P.P.E. Eternally sharp* (+3 to damage, rustproof, only for blades): 30 P.P.E. Increased damage*: 30 P.P.E. per extra die of damage, with a maximum of triple damage Increase AR: 10 per point (up to maximum of 18) Increase S.D.C.: 2 P.P.E. for each additional point of S.D.C. Regenerate: 50 P.P.E. plus 25 P.P.E. per each 1D6 healed every 24 hours Impervious to fire (regular fire does no damage, magic does half): 60 P.P.E. Impervious to cold (all): 50 P.P.E. Impervious to horror factor: 50 P.P.E. Fire resistant (normal fire does half damage, magic does full): 7 P.P.E. Invisible (the object - not the wielder - is invisible): 60 P.P.E. Lightweight (half normal weight): 15 P.P.E. Noiseless (makes no sound): 50 P.P.E. Weightless (weighs just one ounce): 40 P.P.E. Something Slayer* (does double damage to a particular race, normal damage to all others): 80P.P.E. Flaming weapon* (double damage): 200 P.P.E. Returns when thrown - Lesser (flies back to wielder after being thrown, has 1 attack per melee, and a maximum range of 120ft): 125 P.P.E. Returns when thrown - Greater (teleports back to wielder after being thrown, has 1 attack per melee, and an unlimited range): 250 P.P.E. Transformable (turns into any type of passive object; can have no other magic properties): 40 P.P.E. for smallish items, larger items are 60 P.P.E. Protection from circles - Lesser (+1 to save): 60 P.P.E. Protection from circles - Greater (+2 to save): 100 P.P.E. Protection from spell magic: 60 P.P.E. for each +1 to save Protection from the undead - Lesser: 35 P.P.E. to hold them at bay Protection from the undead - Greater: 90 P.P.E. to hold them at bay, plus make the wielder impervious to a vampire's bite and mind control Protection from wards: 60 P.P.E. for each +1 Protection from psionics: 60 P.P.E. for each +1 Protection from witches: 40 P.P.E. for each +1 Protection from enchanted object's magic: 50 P.P.E. for each +1. Might of the Palladium (adds 1 attack per melee and +2 to S/P/D/Damage for 10 minutes): 175 P.P.E. for each daily use Negate poison (90% chance of negating natural poisons, 35% chance of negating magical poisons): 30 P.P.E. for each daily use Lightning resistant (lightning does half-damage to wielder or item, enchanter's choice at creation): 60 P.P.E. Convert to M.D.C. (structural-damage is converted to mega-damage): 100 P.P.E. plus 5 P.P.E. per each point of S.D.C. Increase M.D.C.: 5 P.P.E. for each additional point of M.D.C. Inflict M.D.* (weapon does mega-damage instead of S.D.C.): 100 P.P.E. Example 1: Raolin wants to turn his wimpy soft leather armor (AR 10, S.D.C. 20) into something more formidable. He adds 3 AR, 40 S.D.C., and causes it to keep the undead at bay. The total P.P.E. cost is 145: (* 3 + x 2 + 35) Example 2: Raolin turns his old suit of chain mail (44 S.D.C.) to a suit of M.D. body armor with 80 M.D.C. The total P.P.E. cost is 500: (100 + x 5 + x 5) Example 3: Raolin wants his armor to regenerate 6D6 points of damage every 24 hours. The total P.P.E. cost is 200: (50 + x 6) Example of Combining Enchantments: Raolin wants his itty-bitty dagger to have a bit more sting. He converts it to M.D.C., causes it to inflict M.D., store 40 P.P.E. (regenerating 20 P.P.E. per day), make him impervious to horror factor, and increase his spellcasting damage by two dice. The total P.P.E. cost is 490: (100 + 100 + + (40 x 1.5) + (20 x 4) + 50 + + (2 x 15)) Further Rules the saving vs. the magic of an enchanted object requires a 14 or higher. The classic enchanted object is the wand, a baton-type form that is lightweight and easy-toconceal. Enchanted objects must weigh at least 1/2 ounce per 10 P.P.E. in it. This weight can be reduced buy one ounce per carat of appropriate type gem. Additionally it must be made of at least 50% iron, wood, or silver. The Enchanter can add one spell effect per level of experience. All enchanted objects have at least one rune (from the runic alphabet) on them. This sometimes gets them confused with rune weapons. Objects with spells have one rune per level of each of the spells (so a wand with two fifth level spells would have 10 runes). Enchanted objects that store P.P.E. need 1 rune per 5 P.P.E.. Enchanted objects whose properties have been altered have an amount of runes equal to one-third its P.P.E. cost. If a magician "burns off" his (or someone else's through voluntary giving or sacrifice) permanent P.P.E.tm, the cost to create an enchanted object is reduced. Generally, 1 P.P.E.™ burned off from someone's P.P.E.™ base is equivalent to about 100 P.P.E.™ that is expended in the normal manner. For some objects it is a necessity to burn off P.P.E.tm, in order to get a constant magical effect (as with a Charm or a Mage Staff). .Commonly used Enchanted Objects: Lantern of Daylight: looks like a standard lantern; Daily Usage Method: Globe of Daylight, 10x daily (costs 90 P.P.E. to create), or P.P.E. Usage Method: Globe of Daylight, 1 P.P.E. to cast for 6 minutes (costs 50 P.P.E. to create) Lightning Rod (iron staff): Daily Usage Method: shoots lightning bolts (4D6), 10x daily (costs 370 P.P.E. for a 4th level Enchanter to create), or P.P.E. Usage Method: fires a lightning bolt for 7 P.P.E., double damage, range, and duration (costs 180 P.P.E. for a 4th level Enchanter to create ) Flying Carpet/Broom/Etc Daily Usage Method: Fly (as per the spell), 3x daily (costs 160 P.P.E. to create), or P.P.E. Usage Method: Fly for 8 P.P.E., double range, duration, speed, maximum length, and altitude (180 P.P.E. to create). Gauntlets of Strength: looks like ordinary gauntlets or gloves; Daily Usage Method: Superhuman Strength, 5x daily (costs 170 P.P.E. to create), or P.P.E. Usage Method: Superhuman Strength for 5 P.P.E., take the gap between the magically altered PS of 30 and the regular attribute (so if you have a PS of 10, the gap is 30-10 or 20) and the gap between the altered PE 24 and the regular attribute (if PE is 10, the gap is 14), double that number (40 and 28), and add it to the respective attributes (50 and 38), also, add 60 S.D.C. (130 P.P.E. to create). Charm P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 1d6 is permanently expended (whether by the caster or by a specific recipient). P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: None Time to Create: Varies - long enough to cover a target artifact in runes, etchings, symbols, etc. Strength: Consider a Charm a level two enchantment with an indefinite duration. Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: Constant Spells Needed: Special Physical Requirement: An object relevant to the bonuses or functions granted. Cost in PFRPG Gold: Roughly 30,000 per +1 or +5%. Cost in Rifts® Credits: About 100,000 per +1 or +5%. Any magician of third level or greater can create a charm, but Enchanters can do this at first level and do it better! This is all paraphrased from page 45 of Nightbane™ World Book Three: Through the Glass Darkly. Any well made object can be charmed with either a +5% skill bonus or a +1 bonus on the roll of a 1d20. The bonus granted must be relevant to the object, so a sword couldn't grant save bonuses but would give a bonus to strike or parry. A rewired Nintendo Power Glove covered in runes could grant a +5% to a single computer skill. Multiple charms of the same type don't add up (use the biggest bonus), and cursed charms can be created to give a -1 or a -5%. Lastly, permanently expending another 2d4 P.P.E.™ increases the bonus (or penalty) to +2 or +10%. Assassin's Blade P.P.E. Cost to Create: 500, plus 3 P.P.E.™ must be burned off permanently (can be paid for by the prospective owner or another source). P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: None! Time to Create: Six hours Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: As long as needed. Spells Needed: Concealment. Physical Requirement: A finely crafted non- magical knife. Cost in PFRPG Gold: +50,000 Cost in Rifts® Credits: +100,000 These weapons are illegal just about everywhere in the Megaversetm, which reflects on their price. The blade uses the P.P.E.® absorbed from the victim to activate the Concealment spell (which has a spell strength of 16, no more and no less). The spell will remain in effect until the holder desires it to become visible. The blade (or gun, if one is used) must be within 6ft of the victim in order to absorb the necessary P.P.E.® If the blade hasn't been used to hurt someone for more than 24 hours it has no magic energy and the Concealment spell can't be activated. When the Concealment spell is "turned on," it remains on for up to one hour per level of the Enchanter and can be made visible and concealed at will by the blade owner during this time. An Enchanter can also use Teleport: Lesser and Locate in the spell mix, but this greatly restricts the blade's use. Only the person who paid the permanent P.P.E.® can use these spells. Once a victim is harmed/ killed and P.P.E.® is absorbed the blade user can trigger the Teleport: Lesser spell to make the blade vanish (whether right after the attack or up to 15 minutes later)! The Locate spell then allows the person who used the blade to sense where it is. The blade always teleports to a location that is familiar to the assassin and pretty well hidden. The Concealment spell is still in effect, so the assassin is the only person that can clearly see the blade in its hiding place. The Teleport: Lesser and Locate spells can only be used within 15 minutes of an attack - that's when the blade has the necessary P.P.E.® Some creative Enchanters have made such blades with curse spells, magical toxins, mind- altering magic, and even the spell of Heal Wounds! The Heal Wounds spell might seem like a bad idea at first, but a fatal strike with the blade is still fatal - the spell just heals the outer wound to make the cause of death that much more mysterious! Some Enchanters, who have dabbled in Techno-wizardry®, can make small assassin's pistols with the same powers as the blade! The range of these guns is limited (must be within 6ft to absorb the P.P.E.®) but they rely only on conventional bullets. Cape of Vanishing P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 700, plus 1d4+2 P.P.E.™ must be burned off (usually from the future cape owner). P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: 20 per person or large object (bed, bookshelf, a cooler full of beer, etc.) to enter or exit the extra- dimensional area. Time to Create: Eight hours Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: Unlimited and at will, but it takes one melee round of absolute concentration to enter the limbo. Spells Needed: Either Time Hole or Dimensional Pocket is required, with Sanctuary as an option. Physical Requirement: A high quality cloak, cape, or robe. Cost in PFRPG Gold: +250,000 Cost in Rifts® Credits: One million credits, usually more. This powerful cape allows the wearer to enter an extra- dimensional magic limbo that can serve as a portable hideout! The size of the area is a 20ft by 20ft by 8ft room. This limbo pocket is accessible only via the cape or a powerful Teleport: Superior spell (plus other means, if the GM desires). Few are thought to exist. Magical and psionic sensing directed against the character in the limbo pocket suffer a -50% penalty The Sanctuary spell has the same effect upon the limbo pocket as it would a corporeal domain, but is permanent. Cloak of Invisibility P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 750 P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: 6 Time to Create: Six hours Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: Three minutes per level of the creator. Spells Needed: Invisibility: Simple Physical Requirement: A high quality cloak. Cost in PFRPG Gold: 10,000 Cost in Rifts® Credits: 100,000 Same as the Invisibility: Simple spell. As long as the object is of high quality it can be enchanted (a cloak isn't vital to the enchantment - could be a diamond ring or a quartz medallion). With Invisibility: Superior and the burning off of 1d4+3 P.P.E.™ (in addition to the magic energy cost to create), a more advanced object can be created that can be used at will (no magic energy expenditure). This triples the value of the object, but it is limited in that the duration of activation is the maximum amount of time the object can be active in a 24 hour period. Cloak of Shadows P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 250 P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: 10 Time to Create: Three hours Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: Two minutes per level of the creator. Spells Needed: Shadow Meld Physical Requirement: A finely tailored cloak, robe, or cape made of black material. A piece of jewelry must have onyx crystal (about 1000 gold/ credits worth) used in the creation. Cost in PFRPG Gold: 10,000 Cost in Rifts® Credits: 25,000 It allows the wearer to Shadow Meld as per the spell. A more advanced cloak can be created that lets the wearer Shadow Meld at will (no P.P.E.™ necessary to activate) but requires that 250 P.P.E.™ be expended, 1d4 P.P.E.™ be burned off, and has triple the value. The cloak is limited in that the duration of activation is the maximum amount of time the object can be active in a 24 hour period. Crystal Ball P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 400 per spell used. A spell not added doesn't have to be paid for with magic energy, but is also not avaliable to be used. P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: 15 Time to Create: Twelve hours Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: Varies Spells Needed: Calling, Commune with Spirits, Locate, Oracle, and Second Sight (all are optional). Physical Requirement: A large crystal ball. Actually, any sort of large crystal will do as long as it weighs at least a half pound and is of semi-rare or rare quality. Some magicians have used an ornate bowl and fill it with water, while Mirrormages® would certainly use a finely crafted mirror. Whatever the object used, it must have a value of no less than 5000 gold/ credits. Cost in PFRPG Gold: +500,000 per spell in the ball. Cost in Rifts® Credits: One million credits per spell, usually more. These are very, very rare objects and are difficult to create. GMs might wish to restrict their use to NPCs, or make them dangerous to use. My Style: With each use a mage can activate any of the spells used in the object's creation with the standard P.P.E.™ cost, but they have 100 times the duration and range of a first level mage! The crystal focuses the magic energy greatly. By permanently sacrificing 1d4 P.P.E.™ per spell added, the additional magic energy cost can be cut down from 400 to 200 per spell added (which should be easier to access). PFRPG Style: A magician can use the crystal ball to find a being (must be familiar to the mage) anywhere in a 2000 mile radius. It takes 2d4 melees to find the target, and men of magic targeted by a crystal ball have a 40% chance of sensing such magical spying. Divination can be attempted once per day, with a 52% chance of success. Iron Rod P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 75 P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: 1 Time to Create: Two hours Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: Instant Spells Needed: Negate Magic Physical Requirement: A solid iron rod (1ft to 3ft long) that is at least 84% pure. The head of a staff or spear can also be enchanted, but the cap/ blade must still be 84% pure iron. Cost in PFRPG Gold: 500 Cost in Rifts® Credits: 1000 This object is a magically active rod that can dispel a magic illusion. All that is required is that the rod be pointed at the illusion and magic energy is sent into the rod, activating the magic. The illusion must save vs a spell strength of 18, or else it is instantly dispelled. The range is limited to 90ft. Plunging the iron rod into an illusion will usually dispel it automatically, no magic energy needed. Mage Staff P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 100 plus twice the cost of the magic spell used (can be cast by another mage, usually the owner). 1 P.P.E.™ has to be permanently "burned off" to create this, and is usually paid for by the owner. P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: To activate the spell, the mage need only spend a third of the normal P.P.E.™ cost to activate! Time to Create: Four to six hours. Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: Varies according to the spell. Spells Needed: A single spell from levels one through eight. Physical Requirement: A branch that is relatively straight and taken from a plant that is at least 100 years old. Could be long (for staves) or short (for a sceptre or rod). Alternately, a finely crafted staff or rod can be used (no less than 2000 gold/ credit value). Cost in PFRPG Gold: About 2000 per level of the spell. Cost in Rifts® Credits: About 5000 per level of the spell. A Mage Staff can be instilled with one magic spell between levels one and eight. Ritual spells cannot be put into the staff. Most of the time, magicians will make (with the assitance of the Enchanter, of course) a staff with a sensing or attack spell. The spell will function at a strength equal to that of the user (no matter who the user is). The staff is limited in that only one magic spell can be placed in it. The value of the Mage Staff can vary depending on the spell it contains. Staves generally do 1d8 S.D.C.™ damage and have about 25 S.D.C.tm), while a sceptre or rod does 1d6 S.D.C.™ damage and has about 15 S.D.C.™ To make a magically stronger object, Enchanters need to expend 100 P.P.E.™ or burn off 1 P.P.E.™ in order to add +1d6 S.D.C.tm damage or to add +20 S.D.C.™ (both become M.D.™ in a Rifts® world). A maximum of 20 S.D.C.™ and +1d6 damage can be added per two levels of experience. Sensing Gem P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: Ten times the cost of the chosen spell. P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: None (automatic) Time to Create: One hour Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: As long as necessary. Spells Needed: One spell can be put into the gem - this is usually Sense Magic, Sense Evil, Sense P.P.E.tm, or See the Invisible, but other higher level sensing spells can be used too. Physical Requirement: A single gem of moderate to high value. Can be built into a ring, necklace, sword, or other object. The gem must reflect the spell it contains - an onyx crystal is used for Sense Evil spells, quartz crystal for See the Invisible or Sense Magic, while the rare gem that contains a Sense Blue Flame spell would have to be a blue ruby. Cost in PFRPG Gold: 5000 Cost in Rifts® Credits: 10000 A gem is used to contain a magical charge, and allows the holder to sense things as per the spell used in the gem. Only one spell per gem is allowed, but multiple gems could be built into a sword, crown, amulet, etc. Three or four gems should be the normal limit. Strengthen Armor P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 50 per 10 S.D.C.™ or 10 M.D.C.tm P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: None Time to Create: One hour per extra 10 S.D.C.™ or M.D.C.tm Duration of Magic: Until the extra S.D.C.™ or M.D.C.™ is destroyed. Once the magical protection is destroyed it no longer exists unless the armor is enchanted again. Duration of Activation: Permanent until destroyed. Spells Needed: Armor of Ithan or Magic Armor. Physical Requirement: High quality armor, preferably new. Cost in PFRPG Gold: 200 per extra 10 S.D.C.tm Cost in Rifts® Credits: 10 per extra 10 S.D.C.™ or 1000 per extra 10 M.D.C.tm Normal armor (and even clothing) can be enchanted with extra, magical S.D.C.™ The limit of magical S.D.C.™ that can be added is equal to the S.D.C.™ capacity of the armor (an article of clothing can have a maximum of 10 S.D.C.™ added to it). The magical S.D.C.™ is subtracted from first, then the object's is depleted. In a Rifts® world, all extra S.D.C.™ becomes M.D.C.tm The armor/ clothing itself is unchanged, and becomes totally normal when all the magical protection is destroyed. Weapon Aura P.P.E.™ Cost to Create: 750, plus 25% of the P.P.E.™ cost to cast the spell used in creation must be burned off (usually from the future owner). Thus, Call Lightning would require 4 P.P.E.™ to be burned off. P.P.E.™ Cost to Activate: None Time to Create: Eight hours Duration of Magic: Permanent Duration of Activation: One melee per level of the Enchanter, with a one melee period of nonuse between uses. Spells Needed: Only one of the following: Fire Ball, Call Lightning, black Light, Ice Blast, or Sunbeam. In general, a magical attack spell equal to or greater than level five is required. Physical Requirement: One weapon of top quality for its class. Cost in PFRPG Gold: Varies - usually 1000 times the listed cost (so a 40 gp weapon would be worth 40,000 gp!) Cost in Rifts® Credits: Varies - usually 1000 times the cost for a melee weapon, while a hightech device would cost 10 to 20 times more than the standard cost. This is a form of enchantment that transforms a strong attack spell into a magical aura that envelops the weapon as desired. When the aura is desired, it springs to life instantly. The weapon will then do damage equivalent to the attack spell at a level half that of the Enchanter. Example: A seventh level Enchanter got lucky and learned the Black Light spell. A swordsman with 8 P.P.E.™ wants a sword with that spell in it. The Enchanter must expend 750 P.P.E.™ and the swordsman would have to burn off 5 P.P.E.™ from his permanent base. His new sword would do an amazing 6d6+12 S.D.C.™ damage, and 6d4 M.D.™ in Rifts®! The GM might consider simplifying the damage to 1d4x10+10 S.D.C.™ and 4d6 M.D.tm